


Usually I'm not wimpy but...

by zopponde



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zopponde/pseuds/zopponde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm kind of tired and kind of hungry and kind of thinking that I don't stand a chance.  I can survive until they eliminate each other (fat chance) or I can pick a side (no way) or...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Usually I'm not wimpy but...

It's completely unfair to me, this new rule.  It makes me mad, but I can't do anything about it.  I pretty much can't do anything about anything at this point, though, so I'm starting to get used to it.  All I can do is follow the other tributes and hope that they don't notice the changes in their food supply.

I'm pretty desperate when I take the goat cheese.  It's not much at all; especially when I've been filching from the Careers for the better half of the Game and--well, they ate well, and I ate well but they didn't even notice.  That's how much food they had, the little shits, and then Katniss (clever, strong, obnoxious Katniss) laid waste to that.  It was pretty funny at first, but then the hunger started to set in, and now I'm licking thoughtfully at a little pinch of goat cheese and it's a god-forsaken feast for the change I've made since pretty little Katniss blew up the other food.

It's not enough, of course, so I'm watching Peeta (what I wouldn't give for some flatbread right now) pick berries like this is some picnic.  I'm a little jealous of his upbeat attitude.  It's a slap to the face, that's what it is.  He'd be gone without Katniss, that much is pretty obvious, but he has a good idea with the bushes.  From the other side of the stream, I pick at the identical bushes, plucking one berry and then another, trying to remember if Peeta scored well on the _is it poisonous?_  station at training so I can know if I'm screwing myself over.

At first I think he did well.  Didn't he?  Yeah, he did.  I gather the berries and I'm about to leave when I notice the difference.

They're not the berries I thought they were.  I don't remember the names of them, but it's not food.  Peeta didn't score so well in the wild as he did at the station, it seems.  I throw the not-food into the river and hover around them a little longer.

They fight.  Katniss thinks Peeta stole the cheese.  She catches his mistake, and I sigh; so much for making it one less team against single old me.  I'm _pretty_  sure neither of them hear my stomach growl; I'm pretty hungry.  I probably won't make it much longer.

Then I realize a little something: I'm out of the Game.  Oh, I could help, maybe, with picking who wins by taking sides... but that's not my style.  No way am I teaming up with the Careers, even if there was a chance that they'd team up with me, and Katniss and Peeta make me want to puke.

My stomach growls again, and I grab it.  They don't make me want to puke _that_  bad.

I can hear Katniss talking about someone named Foxface.  It takes me a bit to realize that she doesn't know my name and is referring to me.  But I'm kind of frowning and trying to figure out what the hell I'm going to do with this information, so I honestly don't care.

There's nothing I can do to win.  I can try to survive until the Careers and the Twelves (two can play at the name game, Girl on Fire) but it's not looking good.  I suck at nature.  It's a fluke that I could tell the difference between the berries.  The Careers have sponsors because they're Careers and the Twelves have sponsors because they're _in love_.  All I know is that I'm going to die, and it's pretty much now or later.

And that's why I pick more berries and eat them.


End file.
